


戴珍珠项链的男孩

by 孤傲无碘盐 (bloodysweety)



Category: Original Work, 原创 - Fandom, 原创耽美
Genre: BL, M/M, 双性, 小妈, 耽美
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodysweety/pseuds/%E5%AD%A4%E5%82%B2%E6%97%A0%E7%A2%98%E7%9B%90
Summary: 小妈、双性半架空，一切不合理的都是因为架空。他是一位新妈妈，他自己都还没长大。小乖受和一对父子攻的故事。
Relationships: 虞北廉/鹿鸣, 虞长安/鹿鸣
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. 1

1.

早前从一幅名为《哺乳》的油画里虞长安就认识了鹿鸣。这幅画是虞长安的父亲虞北廉的作品。画面里有一位清瘦的、只露出嘴唇和下巴的正在给婴儿喂奶的母亲。脸不是虞北廉的重点描绘对象，所以整幅画面的视觉重心在没有被婴儿含在嘴里的微鼓的左乳上。

他就是鹿鸣。虞长安在心里对自己说。

画中的鹿鸣被虞北廉弱化了喉结，脖子上戴一串珍珠项链。珍珠圆润洁白，鹿鸣柔软安静。鹿鸣像珍珠。

虞长安在这幅画前站了许久。他记得虞北廉的个人画展刚启动的时候有媒体夸赞鹿鸣脖子上的这串项链是点睛之笔，因为它“象征了母性和纯洁”。它到底象征了什么，只有虞北廉自己清楚。但虞长安知道它的含义绝不是母性和纯洁。

如今虞长安站在仓岸小馆的8号包间中央，终于见到了《哺乳》的主人翁鹿鸣。鹿鸣坐在虞北廉身边，怀里抱一个小婴儿。婴儿在这天迎来诞生一百天的纪念，包间的墙上贴了“100 days”的气球为他庆祝，他什么都不懂，只能用本能感知饿、困、舒服或不舒服。虞长安先看婴儿，再看虞北廉，眼神跳过鹿鸣，但还是用余光发现了他脖子上的珍珠项链。

虞长安推算虞北廉创作《哺乳》的时候鹿鸣还在孕期，怀胎大约五六个月。虞长安向父亲问好，虞北廉说你来了啊。他们把表面功夫做足，给彼此稍好的脸色，做出不常联系但父子情深的假象给包括鹿鸣在内的十二个人看。只有彼此知道对方带着微笑的脸皮下是怎样的真实模样。虞长安不请自来，凳子和碗筷都得临时增加。服务员在为他忙活的时候，虞北廉已经想好要怎样恶心他了。

本是坐在虞北廉右边的徐品山将自己的位置让给老友大儿子。虞长安便虚情假意地亲热感谢徐叔叔，说徐叔叔好久不见，您还是老样子，一点都没有变。徐品山拍着虞长安的肩，也很亲热的说长安变了不少，更帅更稳重了。虞长安会讨长辈的欢心，他愿意用身体里的全部糖分堆出一个笑来。他练习这种笑容二十三年，二十三岁突然失去这样笑的意义。没有想到在三十岁的现在，他还没忘掉这个本事，还能信手拈来一个甜蜜懂事的笑。

虞长安给在场的所有认识或不认识的叔叔们都问一遍好，他可以把一个优秀稳重的好儿子角色演得出神入化，好让所有人都能明白他的得体都是他母亲的教育成果。

虞长安的问好最后落到鹿鸣跟前停住，等着虞北廉给他介绍。

虞北廉用来恶心儿子的说词终于要派上用场。他轻拍鹿鸣的背，鼓励他抬起头来看看眼前这位从天而降的继子。而虞北廉落在鹿鸣背上的重量却好像先触动了婴儿，导致婴儿先于鹿鸣看向了虞长安。婴儿长得不丑，眼睛又黑又大，也许这对眼睛随了鹿鸣。

鹿鸣从自己孩子那里得到一半勇气，另一半勇气从虞北廉的掌心处得来，他抬起头与虞长安对视。虞长安终于有正当理由仔细打量他，他头发长到脖子处，碎刘海搭在额前，将这张柔软脸上的一双黑亮眼睛衬得更显眼，但它们害怕看人。虞长安看出来，鹿鸣就是一头幼鹿，被虞北廉捕获，圈养。

虞北廉说：“长安，这是鹿鸣，但你不能直呼人家大名，你要叫‘妈妈’。”

这一招是有效的，让虞长安想吐。虞长安知道这是父亲对他不请自来的报复。他七年没回过家，却在父亲娶了新妻生了小孩后突然出现，他当然不安好心。

他是想来瞧瞧四十七岁的尚且不老的父亲用劣精会孕育出一个怎样残次的小孩，也想看看七年未见的父亲是否走向衰老。没想到虞北廉还是曾经那副风流倜傥的样子，年轻时是美男子，老了还是老漂亮；而小婴儿健康白胖，在饥饿的时候会爆发出嘹亮烦人的哭声。

鹿鸣被怀中婴儿突然的哭声吓了一跳，他在一瞬间有些手忙脚乱。虞北廉给他选的高级衬衫让他束手束脚，抱着婴儿拍哄时要担心小孩把眼泪鼻涕蹭到白衬衫上，更担心小孩乱挥的手扯断他脖上的昂贵项链。

鹿鸣向虞北廉请示离席——他们的小孩饿了，他要找一个私密空间给小孩喂奶。虞北廉温柔点头，捏捏鹿鸣的手。

在鹿鸣起身后虞长安才发现鹿鸣自己都还是个孩子身形，他看起来不过一米七二七三的样子，却单薄消瘦。虞长安想，也许是一场生产消耗了他的大部分元气。双性人生产总是更艰难一些。

菜品一盘盘上桌，中年男人们的闲聊却还不打算收尾。虞长安不愿参与他们的话题，他把注意力用在包房内的小隔间上。鹿鸣在隔间里喂小孩，轻声哼着什么模糊的调调，虞长安听不清楚，但他听见鹿鸣的嗓音是典型的年轻男孩的声音，一点也不女气，也不粗鲁，有些小心翼翼，怕把谁给惊着了。

小孩为主角的百天宴倒是让一群中年男人吃得尽兴，男孩鹿鸣和男青年虞长安都如坐针毡。鹿鸣是怕人，虞长安是嫌虞北廉恶心。

饭局结束后虞北廉和老朋友们道别，鹿鸣站在他身后，虞长安站在鹿鸣旁边，他闻见了一阵奶腥味。

虞北廉和鹿鸣的关系就连这些被他邀请来吃饭的老朋友们都不太清楚，他们甚至连鹿鸣的真实性别都不知道。只有徐品山知道一切，虞长安的到来也是徐品山的自作主张。虞长安在两周前接到多年未联系过的徐叔叔的电话，被告知他的父亲不仅再婚，连小孩都快一百天了。虞长安问这次遭殃的是个什么样的女人，徐品山说不是女人，是个十八九岁的男孩子，体内同时存在一套女性生殖系统。

“哦，是双性人。”虞长安说。第二天他便去了合屋美术馆，在展厅里看见《哺乳》，看见鹿鸣。

当鹿鸣就在虞长安的身边站着，以油画里的姿势抱着婴儿时，他还是不太能把鹿鸣和《哺乳》联系在一起，但他忽然能明白“母性和纯洁”的确可以和谐统一地出现在鹿鸣身上，这种特质根本无需一串珍珠项链来衬。

虞北廉送走最后一位朋友，转身来问虞长安何时离开。虞长安说：“我想住一晚上再走，可以吗爸爸？”他把乖儿子的戏做足，哪怕是在鹿鸣面前都不能掉了这层虚伪的皮。

虞北廉满不在乎地勾着嘴角笑一下：“好啊，欢迎。”

仓岸居里住的都是有钱人或有钱人的情人。而虞北廉的独栋别墅是用一张画换来的。

这是虞长安第一次走进父亲的别墅。它临着一个很大的人工湖，一楼有间大房间是虞北廉的工作室，巨大的落地窗让虞长安将屋外美景尽收眼底。虞长安喜欢这幢别墅。

他晚上就睡在主卧隔壁的客房。房间是保姆齐阿姨给虞长安收拾的。齐阿姨见到虞长安又惊讶又惊喜，她在客房铺床单的时候对虞长安小声说这么多年了怎么都不回来看看，颜老师离世后虞老师也很痛苦的，颜老师的离世也不能全怪虞老师呀。

虞长安立刻便烦了齐阿姨。妈妈的离世当然不能全怪父亲，还得把虞北廉出轨过的所有女人都算上，其中包括齐阿姨。在虞长安眼里，中年女人齐阿姨原本算是姣好的容颜和身姿一瞬间变丑、变可恶。虞长安懒得再同她讲话，敷衍应付两句后离开房间，碰上了鹿鸣。

鹿鸣换上家居服，一套普通的深蓝色男式睡衣让鹿鸣的性别终于不再模糊，同时衬得他皮肤好像白得发光。他撞上虞长安的眼神后立刻就挪开了视线，接着用几乎无法听见的声音说了一句晚上好。虞长安认为鹿鸣这时候大概是受了惊，他长期处于被狩猎的位置，看谁都像猎人。

虞长安也说晚上好。

鹿鸣停顿一下后逃进了主卧。

夜里虞长安睡不着，他开着床头的昏暗小壁灯，心想这样舒适的大别墅母亲没能享受到却让一个身体畸形的男孩给享用了。虞长安不讨厌鹿鸣，也喜欢不起来。他的理智告诉他混蛋是虞北廉，恨也该恨虞北廉；他的情感却让他替母亲嫉妒了鹿鸣。

虞长安想知道鹿鸣为什么会愿意和虞北廉在一起？因为虞北廉有钱？因为虞北廉英俊？这么看来好像鹿鸣没有理由不和虞北廉在一起，毕竟虞北廉样样都优秀，而虞长安作为大画家的儿子，在父亲已经成名的年纪却只混成一位三流小说家。

他想着鹿鸣，对鹿鸣充满好奇的时候，鹿鸣正被虞北廉分开了白嫩的双腿，被虞北廉温热濡湿的舌头入侵蜜穴。鹿鸣低哑呻吟，却被虞北廉鼓励不要压抑。他什么都听虞北廉的，于是让一墙之隔的虞长安也听见了他的哭泣和呜咽。

先是不明显的喘息声，接着是有一些推拒有一些享受的低吟，后来便是不遮不掩的完全沉浸到性事中去的抽噎。虞长安如着魔般下床，朝隔离了客房和主卧的那堵墙走去，越近声音越清晰。他听见鹿鸣断断续续委屈巴巴地哭着说虞老师，不要了。

虞长安想象不到父亲干鹿鸣到底用了多大力气，连床板都把墙给撞响。鹿鸣还在抽泣，说着太快了，不要了。虞北廉问他舒不舒服，他说舒服。虞北廉问他喜不喜欢，他说喜欢。

虞北廉说：“小鹿真是我的乖孩子，你一辈子都做我的乖孩子。”

然后鹿鸣又开始了不规律的呻吟。虞长安想从他的叫床声中找到他被虞北廉强迫的证据，却发现鹿鸣从始至终，哪怕在哭，都是欢愉的，舒服的。

虞长安勃起了。他无欲无求很久，这时却听着自己的“小妈”和父亲做爱而下体发涨。他不可控制地想象鹿鸣，一个刚过十九岁的男孩子，成年不久就被虞北廉玩，一直玩到他怀孕。他的阴道是什么样的？他的阴茎是什么样的？他哭泣的时候又是什么样的？

虞长安越想知道一切，越怕看到鹿鸣。他在第二天天刚亮的时候就离开了别墅。齐阿姨问他怎么走的这样急，什么时候会再来？

虞长安说：“再说吧。” 


	2. 2

2.

父子之间的冰层疯长七年，厚到可能一辈子也融不化。鹿鸣的出现让虞长安在冰上向虞北廉踏出一步。知道这对父子不合的人以为虞长安终于开始懂事，只有虞长安自己明白，他是要在父亲身边凿个窟窿，期盼他越快掉进窟窿里越好。

第二次的见面来得比大家想象的都快。齐阿姨本以为虞长安的“再说吧”是“再也不说”的意思，他离开的那天下午就将客房清扫得干干净净，让突然出现的虞长安像个幽灵，闪现一下又彻底消失。却不曾想到虞北廉生日当天，虞长安又来了。

他依旧是不请自来。虞北廉的一切“小道消息”他都从徐叔叔那里得来。得知父亲的48岁生日宴只打算在家中小小庆祝，虞长安暗松口气——在家办就随意得多，他不用穿太正式，不用给《晦满人间》包一个昂贵而浪费的包装。

现在他手上拿着的作为礼物的《晦满人间》在文具店做了一个五元的包装，上面还贴一个俗里俗气的蝴蝶结。

这一次又是徐叔叔给他让位，如此一来虞北廉的左右两边就分别是小妻子小儿子和大儿子了，天伦之乐，其他人羡慕不来。于是徐品山让齐阿姨为他们所有人照一张合照，十来个人挤在镜头里其乐融融。给虞家奉献十几年劳动的齐阿姨不配进入镜头，齐阿姨不是滋味儿的脸挡在手机后面，叫着三二一按下拍摄键。

虞长安将礼物交到虞北廉手里，颇为郑重，然后端起小酒杯与虞北廉的酒杯碰出热闹脆响：“爸爸，生日快乐。愿您年年有今日，岁岁有今朝。福如东海，寿比南山。”说完后将小酒杯里的白酒一饮而尽。

他把给爷爷辈的祝寿词套在还未半百的父亲身上，非要暗示虞北廉已经可以被划入“老年人”的行列。虞北廉面上笑意融融接受了虞长安阴阳怪气的祝福，与虞长安对视一眼，眼神里的怒意只有他们二人能懂。随后喝尽酒杯里的酒。

虞长安瞟向被放在茶几上的送给虞北廉的礼物，说：“爸爸，您不打开看看吗？”

方才虞北廉接礼物的时候摸过了，猜测这大约是一本书。他早已忘记儿子的作家身份，也自然忘记世界上还存在名叫《晦满人间》的小说。他下意识觉得这份礼物就像虞长安的到来一样，带着阴谋。所以虞北廉一点也不想拆。然而他的老友们只看见了表面的父慈子孝，每个人都伸着好奇的脑袋，催促虞北廉拆开这神秘的礼物。

虞北廉转身请鹿鸣帮忙递一下礼物，他稍稍低了一点头，凑鹿鸣很近，轻声说：“小鹿，帮我拿一下好吗？”

虞长安在此之前一直刻意忽视鹿鸣，这时终于将眼神光明正大落到男孩身上。他仅用一秒把鹿鸣从头到脚打量个遍：头发似乎短了；不再穿着性别模糊的衬衫，换成了一件稍大的白色卫衣；米灰色的亚麻居家裤；米灰色的拖鞋，露着光滑白皙的脚后跟。他哪像个母亲。

鹿鸣取来裹着俗气外衣的礼物，这包装劣质得碰一下就发出要破碎的响声。虞北廉拆得毫不怜惜，哗啦两下就让《晦满人间》几个字蹦出来，刺进他的眼里。虞北廉这时想起来了，自己的大儿子是个写字儿的人，《晦满人间》是虞长安在母亲离世后最痛苦之时创作的小说。亡妻颜如玉的音容也跟着闯进了虞北廉的脑中，她死了已有七年。

小说讲一个美丽女子被丈夫不断背叛，对生活逐渐失去希望，郁郁而终。很明显，虞长安把母亲的离世算到虞北廉头上，追悼会结束后虞长安就同父亲闹翻，七年未曾回家。那时虞北廉对《晦满人间》的出版嗤之以鼻：“这年头什么人都能出书了。”

如今虞长安用这本书继续给虞北廉找不痛快，虞北廉想发怒也得憋着——他要在这所有人面前保留些脸面。于是他对虞长安说谢谢，然后转手把书交给鹿鸣：“再帮我放好，好吗？”

虞长安发现父亲对鹿鸣说话时总是轻声细语，还颇为客气，好像真的把鹿鸣当做掌中之宝。鹿鸣听话，接过书将它放回原位。虞长安的视线跟着鹿鸣走，看着他小心捧着《晦满人间》，两三步走到茶几边，再弯腰放好。虞长安觉得鹿鸣捧着的仿佛是妈妈的骨灰。

在座的这些人里，只有鹿鸣不知道这本书是虞长安写的，不知道书的内容是什么。虞长安忽然想问问鹿鸣，你知道颜如玉是谁吗？

饭吃到一半，楼上传来微弱的婴儿的哭声。鹿鸣立刻停止进食，他抬头看，似乎想穿过天花板一眼望到小婴儿的房间。他凑到虞北廉耳边小声说话，也许是在请示离席。虞北廉说不是齐阿姨在楼上吗？鹿鸣说：“我怕他饿。”

虞北廉点头，准许鹿鸣的离开。反正今日午宴的主角不是他。虞长安的视线便又追着鹿鸣的背影，追着他的脚后跟，直到他走出了饭厅。

虞长安知道鹿鸣从开始就想逃离，他一定是想逃离一切饭局的。

但是妈妈就不会。虞长安又想起颜如玉，他记得妈妈每次都会热情款待来家里的客人。妈妈厨艺不好，但会买很多好看的盘子，把齐阿姨做的美食小心摆盘，再端上桌，笑意盈盈地对大家说吃好喝好。突如其来的思念让虞长安失去胃口，他匆匆吃完碗里的菜，便也向虞北廉请示离席了。

饭厅里的笑声连连，虞长安忽然明白，《晦满人间》并不会对虞北廉造成多大的困扰。虞长安本意想羞辱父亲，最后受到影响的却是自己。这七年来，他一直活在失去母亲的痛苦之中。

虞长安去到二楼，站在主卧门口，隐约听见里面有齐阿姨和鹿鸣的声音。他敲了敲门，喊齐阿姨。齐阿姨应声，与此同时鹿鸣的声音立刻消失了。

虞长安告诉齐阿姨他今晚又要住下，麻烦齐阿姨帮他收拾收拾客房。虞长安永远保持好教养，对家里的保姆也满面的笑容，请、帮忙、谢谢，一个不落下。

齐阿姨一口答应下来，趁着她关上房门前，虞长安往房间里看了一眼，他看见鹿鸣背对着门坐在床边，怀里抱着婴儿，衣服撩起，露出左边的部分腰背。他太白了，虞长安想，他像个易碎的瓷娃娃。

卧室门闷声合上，把虞长安还来不及冒头的绮念也给合上。他脑中存着鹿鸣裸露了一半腰背的背影下了楼去院子里，路过饭厅时听见叔叔们和父亲依旧在愉快交谈。虞长安觉得自己的到来实在是一场自取其辱。

他站在院子里，面朝那片人工湖，享受十月秋风的轻抚，然后鬼使神差回头去望二楼主卧的窗户，捕捉到窗前一个迅速躲开的影子。

虞长安重新面对了人工湖，嘴角不自觉地弯起，鹿鸣在看我。

送走客人们，虞北廉无需再伪装。他当着虞长安的面将《晦满人间》扔进垃圾桶，并不大声质问“你什么意思”，他知道虞长安什么意思。虞长安双手插在裤兜里，以身高的优势蔑视父亲。父子二人在客厅进行一个短暂的无声博弈，说不清谁输谁赢，最后是虞北廉挪开视线，转身进了工作室。

虞北廉一走，虞长安便立刻泄了气。他知道是自己输了。

一整个下午和晚上虞北廉都把自己关在工作室里，傍晚的时候他打开门让齐阿姨帮他叫小鹿过来。齐阿姨上二楼的途中经过在客厅看电视的虞长安，她习惯性地贴心，问虞长安是否还需要加饮料加水果或是加零食。虞长安又露出那种甜蜜又乖巧的笑，对齐阿姨说不用，谢谢。他的笑容是颜如玉精心栽培出来的，嘴巴抿起，微笑，露出酒窝，眼睛弯弯，眼尾有让人忍不住疼爱的笑纹。每次虞长安这样笑，颜如玉都会用同样的笑回应他，然后柔软温暖的手抚上他的脸蛋轻轻拍两下。他是妈妈的宝贝，妈妈去世了，他不再是任何人的宝贝了。

虞长安的鼻头发酸，他在为母亲向父亲复仇的这条路上孤军奋战，他觉得全天下都是自己的敌人，都是虞北廉的帮凶。徐叔叔、齐阿姨，还有鹿鸣。

想着鹿鸣，鹿鸣便悄无声息地从二楼下来了。他走路总是很轻很轻，他做什么都很轻，像永远躲在树后的一头麑鹿。鹿鸣在走过客厅时耳朵连着脖子都在泛红，虞长安的视线粘在鹿鸣身上，穿过一排摆满装饰物件的实木架子看他敲响工作室的门，说：“虞老师，是我。”

原来他叫他“虞老师”。

鹿鸣进去后就没再出来。虞长安开着电视机却不把心思放在电视节目上，他想知道父亲和鹿鸣在工作室里做什么，鹿鸣是否又在给父亲当模特了？父亲的下一个系列是否又要用鹿鸣做主角？

到了晚上十一点，齐阿姨问他要不要准备热水洗澡，他才恍恍惚惚回神。

二楼的浴室平日里只有齐阿姨用，父亲和鹿鸣的主卧自带一个卫生间。因此虞长安没能在浴室里发现任何属于鹿鸣的用品。与其说鹿鸣生活在这间别墅里，不如说鹿鸣其实是被圈养在那间二十多平米的卧室里。

这个夜晚，虞长安着实疲倦了。齐阿姨为他在房间里点了助眠的熏香蜡烛，这是虞长安第一次在停电照明之外的场景里使用蜡烛。他看着昏暗房间里跳动的火光，母亲和鹿鸣的样子交替出现在他脑子里。虞长安闻不惯蜡烛的香味，他下床走向窗边的矮几，弯腰吹灭了它。

也许这个小玩意真的有催眠效果，虞长安躺上床没多久便睡着了。一直到他睡着他都没听见父亲和鹿鸣回房间的声音。

倒是半夜里虞长安忽然醒来时听见了隔壁的声响，他看了看手机，已是凌晨一点多。鹿鸣的声音在寂静的夜里能被清晰捕捉到。虞长安枕着双手，眼睛盯着天花板，逼迫自己想想别的事情：下篇小说到底该写什么？老吴已经催了很久了。

然而无论虞长安如何试图控制自己的想法，他还是会刻意去听鹿鸣，他听到鹿鸣小声的啜泣，还有一声软绵绵的“北廉”。

虞长安闭上眼，重重叹出一口气。在以前，母亲也是这样称呼父亲的。

也许父亲所有的情人都会这样称呼他，但是在虞长安前二十三年的人生里，只听见过母亲这样称呼他。虞长安这时悲戚地发现，这个世界上，关于母亲的痕迹和记忆在慢慢地被抹平、被遗忘、被替代。

他不该恨鹿鸣的，所有人里鹿鸣最无辜。虞长安却放任了自己，他在心里对鹿鸣道歉，对不起了。虞长安想，往后的日子里我不会再来这里。他悄悄流了眼泪，又对母亲道歉，他说自己实在窝囊又愚蠢，面对虞北廉这样不知廉耻的混蛋，他也不知如何是好了。

第二日清晨，虞长安醒的又很早。他被窗外的鸟鸣叫醒，随后感到一阵饿意，他便轻手轻脚起床洗漱，打算吃过早餐就和上次一样悄悄离开。

齐阿姨正在厨房做饭，虞长安已经闻到奶香和面包香、鸡蛋香。他的心情稍好，想挂上一脸甜笑去和齐阿姨问早，却看见她端着一个彩色小碗往里吐了一口口水。

那是鹿鸣的碗，昨日吃饭时虞长安留意过，鹿鸣和其他人的碗都不一样。

虞长安默默退到楼梯处，然后将声音伪装成慵懒愉快，边往厨房走边说：“齐阿姨，做什么好吃的呢？”

齐阿姨神色稍有不自然，指了指料理台：“牛奶、面包、煎蛋。等会儿还要再做三根香肠。”

虞长安顺着一一看过去，依旧笑眼咪咪：“好香！您吃过了吗？”

齐阿姨点着头，说吃过了。

虞长安趁齐阿姨转身开冰箱，把鹿鸣的碗碰到地上，一声脆响，它已经四分五裂。

虞长安装模作样对齐阿姨道歉，齐阿姨却慌了，她说这是小鹿最喜欢的一只碗了，虞老师从日本给他带回来的。

虞长安站在齐阿姨背后，想，看来鹿鸣也要尝尝心爱之物破碎的感觉了。

但是，虞长安在心里对鹿鸣说，你得感谢我让你少吃一顿口水。

虞长安知道，齐阿姨肯定不是第一次这样做了。


	3. 3

3.

这是虞长安第一次同父亲还有鹿鸣一起吃早餐。他原本的逃离计划因为父亲和鹿鸣的早起而被迫取消。三个人坐在一张桌上，各有各的尴尬 。

面对生人鹿鸣是不敢抬头的。虞长安注意到他的彩色小碗被替换成一只素色瓷碗，鹿鸣盯着它看了一会儿，面上有些疑惑，想问却又不太敢。于是虞长安对他说：“你的碗摔碎了。”

虞长安的声音吓到鹿鸣，他抬起受惊的脸蛋与虞长安对视一瞬，嘴巴微微张着轻轻“啊”一声，像个小哑巴试图说话。

齐阿姨听见餐厅的动静，从厨房里匆匆出来，对鹿鸣赔不是。虞长安知道，齐阿姨表面上是冲着鹿鸣“对不起”，实际上是在向虞北廉讨饶——她齐玉芳从24岁就在虞家做保姆，给虞北廉当了不知多少次泄欲工具，却因为保姆身份做不上“正房”，如今不小心弄碎虞北廉小娇妻的一个碗，有这么多年的情分，虞北廉难道还要把她辞退了不成？

鹿鸣不知道他的虞老师和保姆齐阿姨之间的烂事，可虞长安知道。虞长安听懂了齐阿姨道歉背后的意思，觉得恶心又好笑，21世纪了，还要搞封建大老爷那一套。

鹿鸣对齐阿姨说没关系，他与齐阿姨毕竟相熟，说话时看着对方的眼睛，语调也自然些，唇角还带了点安慰性质的笑。“没关系的。”他又说一次。

虞长安想，鹿鸣太单纯，他一颗心干干净净剔透无瑕的，哪里能看得清虞家光鲜表面下的污浊恶臭。虞长安不知道虞北廉有了鹿鸣后是否还和齐阿姨通奸，也许这个答案是“否”，不然齐阿姨也不会往鹿鸣的碗里吐口水。想到那个画面，虞长安便一阵反胃。他抬头朝鹿鸣看去，正看见男孩舀起一小勺牛奶送进嘴里。牛奶从他嘴角溢出，他伸出粉色舌头将白色液体舔干净。

这个画面让虞长安愣了一瞬，他将视线从鹿鸣那移开，然后心虚去看虞北廉，发现虞北廉也正看着他。

虞长安最后几乎是从仓岸居狼狈逃走的。

他在回家之前先去了趟书店，从书架角落里找到《晦满人间》。这本书出版已经五年，起初销量不错，没多久就被遗忘。虞长安去过很多书店，现在已经没有几家会将它摆在显眼位置。

虞长安内心郁闷，从书店出来后又去便利店买了几瓶啤酒，刚进家门就收到老吴的短信。虞长安透过几个文字就能想象出老吴语重心长又很是无奈的表情。老吴问他考虑得如何了。

是让他写大尺度小说的事。说白了就是情色小说，虞长安不太愿意。

前些时候他给老吴的回复一直是我再考虑考虑。老吴自然不是很乐意 。

虞长安很久没有拿的出手的新作品了，除了《晦满人间》，其他的三部小说时不时会上烂书榜。虞长安总是想向老吴摊牌：我没天赋，你放弃我吧。但每次话到嘴边又被他咽回去——他得吃饭，得生活。

这次他对老吴说了实话，他说没灵感，完全不知从哪下手。

老吴告诉他当然是越狗血刺激越好。

虞长安还是一知半解，含糊应声后挂掉电话。他想，还是拖一拖吧，能拖多久是多久。

却不曾想，虞北廉的死亡先于小说的灵感到来。

虞长安在十一月的一个早晨接到陌生电话。电话那头是个男孩带着哭腔的怯生生的声音，他问你是虞长安吗。虞长安说，是我。男孩哭了起来，他的声音支离破碎，语句断断续续，他说他是鹿鸣，虞老师死了。

谁死了？虞长安问。

虞老师。虞长安听明白了，虞老师，也就是虞北廉，他的爸爸，死了。

虞长安又问虞北廉怎么死的。鹿鸣却死活不说了，他只是请求虞长安来仓岸居帮帮他。

虞长安便去了仓岸居。

虞北廉的这幢别墅和财产在死后自然由虞长安继承，虞北廉的律师告诉虞长安，鹿鸣根本没有和虞北廉结婚。鹿鸣无名无分，还给虞北廉生个小孩。虞长安在心里再次骂父亲是混蛋。

父亲突然死亡，自己得到梦寐以求的别墅。虞长安不敢相信这样天上掉馅饼的好事落到自己头上，第二天一早他便去了墓园看望母亲，将母亲喜欢吃的糕点水果和花束摆在墓前，他说：“爸爸死了。”说这话的时候，虞长安一丝一毫的悲伤也没有，内心甚至还有一丝轻松，但他伪装得很好，至少表情是难过的。

虞长安应该有很多话要对颜如玉说的，然而他靠着颜如玉的墓坐下后却又不知道要从何说起。他不想告诉颜如玉任何关于鹿鸣的事情，妈妈会伤心、会嫉妒。虞长安轻声说：“妈妈，你做过的最大的错事就是太爱他了。他不值得的。”

还好他死了，活不过五十岁就死了。虞长安抬起头眯着眼看蓝天看白云，还是忍不住微微笑了一下。他在心里悄悄对颜如玉说：“真好笑，你知道他怎么死的吗？马上风。”

他死在鹿鸣身上。虞长安想，难怪鹿鸣哭得那么狠，他是不是以为自己害死了虞北廉。虞长安想到鹿鸣后叹口气，站起身和母亲道别：“妈妈，我回去了。家里还有个小朋友等着。”

虞北廉死后齐阿姨对鹿鸣的态度急转直下，饭菜糊弄，也不再帮鹿鸣带孩子。鹿鸣常常不敢踏出卧室一步，婴儿要哭的时候他恨不得也跟着哭。因此鹿鸣的眼睛鼻子总是红着。只有虞长安在场的时候齐阿姨对鹿鸣脸色稍好，还装装最后的样子。但虞长安已经决定辞退齐阿姨，他不会看在任何人的面子上留下她，他老早就不想看见齐阿姨了。

虞长安得尽快回家，无论如何他还是要护着鹿鸣的。

虞北廉的葬礼办得倒是风光有排面，毕竟是名画家，记者来了不少。虞长安原本担心会有人挖掘父亲和鹿鸣之间的关系，却发现穿着一身黑的鹿鸣在所有人里几乎没什么存在感，没人在意他，没人和他搭话，他便一直低着头，哭也不敢哭。

虞长安神情麻木地对每一个前来吊唁的人表示感谢。忙到晚上终于结束，回到家后的第一件事就是辞退齐阿姨。齐阿姨哪里肯，她涕泪俱下，说自己为虞家付出这么多，虞长安又是自己看着长大，凭什么说让走就走。

说到最后齐阿姨指着虞长安的鼻子骂他没有良心、过河拆桥、卸磨杀驴。虞长安静静听着，忽然抿着嘴冲齐阿姨笑了一下：“前几天我去看妈妈了......”他顿了顿，而齐阿姨听到此果然安静，虞长安继续说，“妈妈离开了七年，这七年里我没有一秒钟是快乐的......齐阿姨，你失去过妈妈吗？你没有，所以你不懂。

“小时候爸爸不管我，只有妈妈关心我......妈妈说我是这个世界上她最在乎的人，可是她却把我丢下，自己走了......”虞长安的眼里蕴了泪，声音也在发抖，“知道她怎么死的吗？不是因为病，她是被你们害死的......你以为她不知道吗？你和爸爸的事她都知道......从第一次发现她就该让你走了，我不知道妈妈为什么要留你这么久，反正现在爸爸也死了，这个家换我做主，我没有理由留你了。”

虞长安好心多付齐阿姨半年工资。第二天晚上，齐阿姨便拖着几个行李箱离开了。

走了齐阿姨，虞长安身心舒畅。他将父亲的工作室改成自己的书房，重新装修的那些天里天天有工人进来敲敲打打，鹿鸣便又躲在了卧室里，一躲就几乎是一整天，只有到了吃饭的时间才会从房间里出来——他做起了临时保姆，做饭成了他的事。

虞长安没时间注意鹿鸣的动向，他的脑袋里只有对漂亮书房的期待。在书房改造完工那天，待工人走后，鹿鸣主动从房间里出来，帮虞长安打扫整理了新书房。对于鹿鸣的劳动，虞长安理所当然的接受，但是不再好意思让鹿鸣做晚饭，他便征求鹿鸣的意见：“晚饭叫外卖好吗？”鹿鸣的回答当然是点头。

外卖由物业的工作人员专门送到门口，他对开门的虞长安微微鞠躬，说话都用敬语，还对虞北廉的去世表示遗憾和悲伤，请虞长安节哀顺变。虞长安本来愉快的表情只能生硬转变成难过，他抿起嘴，把嘴角下压，皱起眉毛，失去至亲之人的痛苦便跃然脸上了。接过外卖他就直接进了餐厅，鹿鸣已经把碗筷摆好。虞长安打开包装盒，说今晚吃披萨，好久没吃披萨了。

一大份披萨和一大份小食，还有浓汤和饮料。虞长安不讲究，他抓起一片披萨便直接塞进嘴里了，鹿鸣看着他的动作稍有吃惊。鹿鸣曾跟着虞北廉吃过一次必胜客，餐厅里的食客全用刀叉切割面饼，没有谁像虞长安这样用吃烧饼的方式吃披萨的。鹿鸣不知所措，他不知道自己应该学虞长安还是学虞北廉。

虞长安抓起第二块时发现鹿鸣只吃了几根薯条，他便问鹿鸣怎么光吃薯条，是披萨不合胃口吗？鹿鸣摇摇头。虞长安对他眯眼笑笑，虞长安的笑容非常甜蜜和无害，他说：“没有不合你胃口就好。直接吃吧，我不讲究那么多餐桌礼仪。”话落，他便伸过手去拿起鹿鸣的筷子，为他夹了一块。

鹿鸣小声说谢谢，虞长安说不客气。两人沉默一阵，虞长安说：“我打算再请一个保姆。”

鹿鸣放下手中的食物，急急说：“我可以做家务的，能不能先不要赶我走……”

虞长安惊愕抬头看向鹿鸣，鹿鸣的大眼睛里已经有了亮莹莹的泪珠，鼻头和耳朵也跟着泛红。未等虞长安回答，他又说自己也可以出去打工赚钱付房租：“能不能……我能不能晚一点再走……”

说完最后一个字，鹿鸣的眼泪落下，砸在桌子上像砸了一颗小水晶。他低头不敢看虞长安，怕自己的请求被驳回，怕虞长安像赶走齐阿姨那样赶走他。

“我不会赶你走的。”

鹿鸣又抬头，视线对上了虞长安。他想问“真的吗”，却怕虞长安在骗他、逗他。

虞长安看懂了鹿鸣的害怕，他说：“真的，我不骗你。”

鹿鸣小声感谢他，这时一直熟睡的婴儿忽然爆发出哭声，鹿鸣便慌慌张张去哄孩子了。

这天夜里下起了雨，雨声夹着风声和雷声。虞长安准备睡觉时听见房门被敲响，他打开门，是鹿鸣站在门口。他怀里抱着孩子，说自己睡在主卧实在害怕，总觉得虞老师还在屋子里。他话音刚落，一声惊雷炸起，鹿鸣被吓得轻轻一抖。

“我想……住到齐阿姨的房间去，她的房间小，我不怕。”

齐阿姨的房间在拐角处，算是在虞长安的隔壁。虞长安自然是点头同意，他说这些都是小事，没有必要特意来征求意见的。

鹿鸣乖乖点头答应，却还是说了一句：“虞先生是主人。”

鹿鸣很少主动和虞长安搭话，很多时候都是在回答虞长安的问题，因此常常免了称呼。虞长安听见鹿鸣称自己为“虞先生”的时候内心有细微悸动。

他帮鹿鸣重新铺了床和被子，忙碌到深夜，期间阵阵雷声也没再吓着鹿鸣。虞长安想，鹿鸣果然还是个孩子，有人陪着就不怕了。

然而他不能陪鹿鸣过夜，他等着鹿鸣安顿好孩子后再和鹿鸣道晚安，鹿鸣却又不看他的眼睛了，鹿鸣小声说：“晚安虞先生。谢谢你。”


	4. 4

4.  
虞长安新找的小保姆叫青青，是个女孩，比鹿鸣大不了几岁，家里有两个弟弟，很会带孩子。  
鹿鸣对虞长安说过好几次他是会带小孩的，他的弟弟妹妹都由他带大。鹿鸣是担心如果自己不干活也许会被虞长安赶走，齐阿姨拖着箱子离开的场景还留在鹿鸣的脑子里。  
鹿鸣将同村表哥对他说的话记得很牢。表哥告诉他，要好好讨雇主欢心，雇主高兴了才有可能给他多一点钱，他才能早一点去做手术，把这个畸形的身体改造正常。那个时候谁也不知道鹿鸣去虞北廉家不是做佣人而是做小妻子。  
即使已经生下一个孩子，鹿鸣的人生目标依旧是赚够了钱就去做手术。  
青青要过一段时间才可以到岗，在她到来前，这幢称不上奢华的别墅忽然变得空旷和寂静。它常常静得好像鹿鸣小时候独守的家，虫鸣鸟叫、婴儿偶尔的啼哭，没有大人的声音。鹿鸣有时从午睡中醒来，会有一两秒的恍惚，以为自己回到了家乡，回到了小时候生活的小土房里。清醒过来之后鹿鸣会匆匆忙忙整理好自己的仪容，然后去给虞先生准备一杯果汁和一盘零食，零食包括水果和坚果。这充斥着仪式感的下午茶是虞北廉的习惯，鹿鸣将它照搬给虞长安，虞长安没有拒绝。  
书房是虞长安的据点，曾经齐阿姨的卧室是鹿鸣的据点。整个别墅只有七十来个平米是被充分利用的。  
书房改造好的一个星期后被正式启用，虞长安整日将自己关在里面。他的书桌上有笔记本电脑、平板电脑、纸和笔。每一样都是写作的工具，今日用笔记本电脑写作没灵感的话就换成平板或者钢笔，然而每天这样换来换去，依旧一个字也没存下。电子回收站和身边的实体废纸篓里倒是存下了几万个字，但它们都是废字，不能作数。  
待在书房里的每一秒钟都叫虞长安痛苦，他想写点有意思的东西出来，哪怕是一个大纲。他的脑子有时和纸一样空白，有时又如落地窗外的风景一样太过丰富使他抓不住重点。因此到了下午两点半左右，他便会盯着挂钟或电脑上的时间瞧，等着书房被叩响。那是很小的声音，分明应当引起房内人的注意，敲门人却像希望被忽视。可敲门声响起的那一瞬间虞长安就注意到了它，他说请进，用很大的嗓门，是生怕门外的那个人逃走了。  
下午茶是虞长安唯一能放弃折磨自己的时间。鹿鸣将茶点放在虞长安书桌旁的小茶几上，再给玻璃水壶续上凉开水。鹿鸣倒水的时候想着，天气凉了，应该给虞先生换上保温瓶。于是第二天和茶点一起来的还有保温瓶。  
鹿鸣放好茶点以后和以往一样准备离开，虞长安却叫住他：“鹿鸣。”  
鹿鸣停下，转回身去看虞长安，说：“虞先生还有什么事？”  
鹿鸣等待着虞长安的吩咐，他这时非常完全且彻底地扮演小仆人的角色。他知道现在的有钱人家和旧社会的有钱人家一样，喜欢当老爷和养仆人。但他不知道虞长安不喜欢这样。  
两个人忽然陷入一种暧昧又奇怪的寂静之中。落地窗未关严实，一阵风吹进来，微微吹动鹿鸣的头发。虞长安甚至觉得他能看见鹿鸣脸上幼小柔软的茸毛。就是这个瞬间让虞长安想起老吴的提议，老吴充满沧桑感的声音和鹿鸣年轻的脸庞分别占据了虞长安的听觉和视觉——老吴说，不行了写点大尺度的小说吧；而鹿鸣的脸告诉虞长安，他可以是那个主角，大尺度小说的主角。  
静了很长一段时间，鹿鸣依旧没有等到虞长安的吩咐。他只好开口，问需不需要把窗关上。  
虞长安从一片混乱中回神。就在刚才好像有什么东西从他好几年没有生长过灵感的脑子中冒出了个头，他想抓住它，但是被鹿鸣给打断了。虞长安好似失了魂，他没听懂鹿鸣的问题却还是点头答应，然后看着鹿鸣走向落地窗去。鹿鸣身上的米黄色羊羔绒卫衣让他变成一头麑鹿，和窗外的景色相融。  
鹿鸣又问虞长安需不需要拉上窗帘。拉不拉对虞长安来说都无所谓，但他希望鹿鸣能在这里多待一会儿，便说拉上吧。  
窗帘卡在了半路。这是虞长安为了省钱买便宜窗帘杆的结果。鹿鸣伸长了胳膊拉扯，露出一小截腰。虞长安脱口而出：“你该多穿点。”  
鹿鸣回头看虞长安，不知是否听见了这句话。他面带抱歉地对虞长安说：“虞先生……好像卡住了。”  
虞长安起身走到鹿鸣身侧。他比鹿鸣高出十几厘米，感觉自己随随便便就能将鹿鸣牢牢圈住。虞长安扯扯窗帘，又向上抖一下，将卡住的部分解救出来。他低头对鹿鸣说：“好了。”  
鹿鸣此时也正抬头看他，粉红水嫩的嘴唇自然微张，眼神里有些崇拜，更多的是羞涩。这时候应该有个吻的，这是虞长安一瞬间的想法。但他还有理智，他从鹿鸣身边退开，主动毁掉这个暧昧距离。“谢谢你。”虞长安说。  
没头没尾又莫名其妙的道谢使鹿鸣红了脸，他很少接收到他人的谢意或歉意。他低头说不用谢，紧接又说那我走了，不打扰您了。  
虞长安看着鹿鸣离开的背影，捉摸不透鹿鸣的又一次脸红和惊慌失措。他都对我用了敬语，虞长安想。  
  
虞北廉除了给虞长安留下了财产，还留下一堆画稿。画稿被装在两个大型纸箱里，重装书房的时候虞长安根本没有时间去翻看它们。  
现在他有时间了。  
在一个依旧没有灵感的下午，虞长安的视线落在了纸箱上。两个纸箱在书房里显得格格不入，虞长安盘算着应该找个地方将它们都烧掉或者卖掉，也许父亲的画稿也是值钱的。  
他打开箱子，看见杂乱无章大大小小的本子和纸。画作内容也同样杂乱。其中一个本子由几十张纸装订而成，它的气质独特，虞长安形容不出它到底有什么气质，但他被它吸引，于是将它挑选了出来。  
画册的内容是鹿鸣，每一张都是鹿鸣。多数是赤裸的鹿鸣，还有一些怀着孕的鹿鸣，甚至还有身着女装的鹿鸣。  
虞长安从虞北廉的画稿里见到了另一个鹿鸣，是一丝不着的，连灵魂都是裸体的鹿鸣。  
除了全身像，还有半身和局部。局部便是生殖器的局部。虞北廉在这些画的右下角统统都写“归途”。他把通往鹿鸣蜜地的过程形容为回家。  
虞长安一阵反胃，下体却又感觉发涨。他不可抑制地回忆起虞北廉和鹿鸣做爱时发出的声音。原来鹿鸣最最私密的地方是这样的。  
虞长安合上这个本子，将它锁进书桌最下面的抽屉。纸箱里剩下的所有画稿都被他仔细检查一遍，没再发现鹿鸣。他便封好箱子，打算明天就销毁掉它们。  
两点四十的时候，鹿鸣又叩响了书房的门。虞长安还是用很大的声音应他。鹿鸣的手上依旧是点心和水果，对虞长安的态度也是一如既往。  
虞长安看鹿鸣的眼神却有些变化，这变化很微小，鹿鸣是看不出来的。因此他如往常那样放下小盘子离开，虞长安叫住他。鹿鸣与虞长安对视，这一次却换成虞长安不敢看他。虞长安的思绪忽然间挤在一起，然后爆炸，这爆炸不仅让他脑中空白，也让他鲜见的红了耳朵。  
“我想在这里摆张床。”虞长安说。这是不过脑子的一句话，莫名其妙地自己从嘴里溜了出来。  
鹿鸣轻轻点头，他环视一圈书房，发现的确有足够的空间能摆放一张床。  
虞长安继续说：“折叠床就行了，我偶尔睡个午觉。”  
鹿鸣再次点头，他又将自己当做一个听话的小仆人：“我明天就去家具城帮您买。”  
虞长安飘忽的视线终于因为这句话回到鹿鸣身上，他急匆匆解释自己并不是在使唤鹿鸣。“我是……跟你商量一下。”虞长安说。  
鹿鸣又一次惊慌起来，他依旧不习惯虞长安同他“商量”些什么。他再一次用表情表达虞长安才是这个家的主人，他鹿鸣只不过寄人篱下。  
气氛到此就有些尴尬。鹿鸣想走却不敢，虞长安想让鹿鸣走却不好意思赶人。幸而，小婴儿发出了啼哭，鹿鸣被自己的孩子救了一次，他说他一定是饿了。其实半小时前才喂过奶。  
“饿”这个字让虞长安有了一串的联想。联想不外乎就是喂养小婴儿的乳房、乳头这些。一层联想后面接着更深一层的联想，包括了鹿鸣的肉体，其中以鹿鸣的蜜地为主。虞长安骂自己肮脏、下流，他对鹿鸣立刻产生深重的内疚，怎能意淫自己的“小妈”！  
可是“小妈”的肉体和喘息呻吟反而因为虞长安的内疚在他脑中轰然出现，如海啸般将他瞬间包裹淹没。那些画稿帮虞长安搭建出一个更具象的场景——鹿鸣躺在大床上，他又白又瘦，几乎被深色的床单和身上的虞北廉吞没，虞北廉坚硬的阳具一点点顶开鹿鸣禁地的层层防守，鹿鸣呜咽一声落下眼泪。虞北廉足够温柔和体贴，鹿鸣没有流血，可这的确是他的第一次。他害怕虞北廉没看见应当出现的那滩血而赶他走，虞北廉却把他留下了。  
这个夜晚虞长安靠着下午完成的对鹿鸣的幻想自渎。墙壁仿佛渗出了来自隔壁的鹿鸣的体温和哺乳期的淡淡奶腥味。虞长安在这样的幻想中释出白浊液体。射出的瞬间他觉得自己好像蜷缩在母亲的子宫里，子宫很温暖，他很小。紧紧拥抱他的“子宫”属于谁他也不知道，颜如玉还是鹿鸣？  
手被精液弄脏，虞长安却闭着双眼不愿睁开。他想在温暖中多待一会儿，并且他也没有勇气睁眼。一旦睁眼就要面对现实世界，对鹿鸣的愧疚便会升级。虞长安害怕自己总有一天会承受不住。  
  



End file.
